Hydraulic systems are used in a variety of applications to power one or more loads (e.g., motors, pistons or the like) through the varied application of pressure and the varied delivery of hydraulic fluid (oil) flow. In one example, a hydraulic pump is provided in a prime mover, such as a tractor, and one or more loads are included in implements coupled with the prime mover (e.g., fans and coulters on a seeder). The loads are powered according to the hydraulic pump of the prime mover.
In some examples, hydraulic pistons (e.g., pistons used in articulating arms, coulters or the like) require relatively low amounts of hydraulic fluid flow but conversely require relatively high pressures to apply the desired amount of force through the piston. For instance a hydraulic piston used to apply down pressure for a coulter may require a hydraulic pressure nearing the maximum pressure for the hydraulic pump of a tractor to ensure the coulter provides a furrow for seeding to a desired depth. In other examples, hydraulic motors (e.g., with rotating shaft outputs) require relative low hydraulic pressure and conversely, high hydraulic fluid flow to ensure rotation of the shaft at the desired speed.